The Wrong Lips
by Hyper Mellow
Summary: A pure Spashley smut Halloween fic, Angel and Devil go hand in hand....you do the math. F/F Slash.


The streets of L.A. were covered with candy wrappers and sang songs of ghoulish tunes, as young children ran their way up and down the winding sidewalks and from house to house. Spencer and Ashley walked on more of an teenage block instead of a teeny block, entering a block of houses with one huge house a little ways in the corner of the toilet papered palm tree court.

"Brilliant work..." Ashley gazed up at the tree and give it a thumbs up. "But I think I could have done better...." Spencer giggled and began to pull the girl by her wings.

"Come on..."

"Since when are you so anxious to hit up the party night life...."

"Since the L.A. Angel appeared down on me, that being you, and started calling my name...." Spencer said now tugging at Ashley's hand.

"Is this it?"

"Uh huh."

"You never did tell me who's party this was...."

"I guess that's just the devil in me tonight...." Spencer said playing with the red horns that laid across her the top of her head, she tilted them slightly to the left and the right, just enough to get a tiny smirk out of her Ashley.

The girls entered by the side door and were immediately engulfed into the madness. Rave music, smells of crisp pizza, sex and sweat filled the air. The sight of beer busting bong heads and a girl clown in a compromising position in the corner with her hot dog vendor boyfriend where some of the first sights the girls laid their eyes on.

"Pleasant..." Ashley said pointing out the couple.

"Ya know I honestly think you being an Angel tonight has inadvertently made you extremely uptight...look at them..."

"I am, and that's the problem..." Ashley gaged.

"Oh stop, they are having fun..." Spencer nudged Ashley a little on her side.

"Oww..devil woman...you gonna start abusing me now??" Ashley rubbed her hardly touched side.

"I'm going to get punch, preferably if it's red..." Spencer gave her a wicked grin. "Do you want some?"

"Yes, please bring the Angel here some red punch, so she can taint her otherwise white virginal appearance...oh no wait...that's right..that happened a long time ago on, prom night when she bled all over the white sheets from her first boyfriend!" a voice gladly yelled over the crowd. Ashley looked to see who it was, the rest of the party goers seems a little less than phased.

"Madison."

"Ashley...such a pleasure to see you here..." she faked out.

"A cop? How original. Seeing as there are fifty other bimbos in here that are prancing around, just a little less slut like then you in the same costume" Ashley smirked.

"Aww and an angel, how wrongful on your part seeing as you wouldn't even know how to spell the word if it was written in front of you on a pregnancy test...." Madison scanned her costume quickly over once or twice. "So where's your wife...oh I mean...your homo life mate.." Madison adjusted the tie in her hair. Ashley smugly looked over the girl to see the blonde devil heading back over in their direction with three cups of red juice in her hand.

"She on her way back to me now it seems....anything else Ma'am or can I go now?" Ashley stated directly in front of Madison's face.

"Just don't try and pull any lesbionic shit around here tonight...." Madison said flashing her fake badge. As she turned around to walk away she was greeted by Devil Spencer and a hefty splash of red juice landing directly on her baby blue top and soaking down into her navy blue bra.

"You...did....not...just..." Madison's shocked reaction raced down to her bust, which looked like a kipper that had been split and gutted.

"I think I did....you know despite the loud music Madison...I could hear your annoying voice all the way over at the punch bowl...so think of that, as my gift to you...ya know..to quench their ever flowing thirst to look at as hot as this Angel right here....ta ta..." Spencer bluntly squinted one finger at the drenched cop cheerleader and whisked her brunette away.

"I cannot believe you just....you know...I think you could teach a class for "Good Girls Gone Bad..." or something..." Ashley's nose scrunched as she realized where Spencer was leading her.

"You wanna see "girls gone bad"..." the blonde said opening several rooms of promiscuous teenage sex on both sides of the hallway before finding a vacant room and quickly proceeding into it. "Come on..." Spencer winked at her. As the blonde led the way, Ashley trailed a bit behind, her wings getting caught on one of the many costumed bodies that trailed back and fourth beside her. Suddenly she felt herself behind pulled into a room opposite of the one Spencer had just entered.

"Oww...what the...." Ashley said viewing nothing but darkness.

"Shut up...." the voice said.

"What are you...." Ashley's words were cut short as she felt the shadowed body push her onto the bed, clocking her head against the metal bar frame, dazing her for more than a minute.

"This should keep you out of trouble the rest of the night...." Ashley felt a tingle in the five fingers on each of her hands as they grasped the metal bars in reaction to the cold steel that tightened around her wrists.

"Madison, you bitch."

"Huha, I won't be back...." the voice chuckled.

Spencer peaked out the doorframe in hopes to see her Angel approaching with no such luck. She looked left and she looked right. Still nothing. The music was a little more faded and a lot less stomping toward the back of the house where she had relocated.

"HELLO. PEOPLE." Ashley yelled out as loud as she could. "PEOPLE. ANYBODY OF THE HUMAN NATURE. I AM STUCK HERE." she continued to yell.

Spencer tweaked her ears to balance the sound of the music and the sound of someone in need of assistance. When she was finally able to drown out the latest batch of abusive techno, she realized where the call was coming from. She walked across the way and opened the door.

"IS THAT SOMEONE. HELLO!" Ashley yelled out in the dark.

Spencer successful punched through the beads that laced the door and felt for the light switch, which wasn't there.

"Ash?"

"Spence?"

"Yeah." the both said in unison.

"What are you doing in here in the dark?" Spencer questioned.

"It's funny I was just asking myself the same question..." Ashley huffed in a high pitch tone. Spencer continued to search for a light of any kind, when she finally reached a wall that had a switch, she eagerly flipped it up, then down, then up again, nothing.

"I can't find the damn light..." she said guiding herself to the bed, when she felt the warmness of her girl's body she immediately worked her hands blindly around her body until she was able to lock with hers and took hold.

"Oww...Spencer ok, I might as well just tell you that I'm stuck...." Ashley said clanging the handcuffs for a reference.

"Oh shit Ash...." Spencer laughed.

"I got lost in the crowd for a minute and got pushed in here and handcuffed to this bed, I know it was Madison, I recognized her ill voice..." Ashley said twitching the cuffs. "Dammit." Spencer now comfortable laying next to Ashley, found the only bright light to go off in the room so far, to be the imaginary one above her head.

"You know..." Spencer said shifting to face the shadow of the sexy brunette. "I'll have to thank that cheerleader when I see her..." she moved in closer. Ashley heard the drop in Spencer's voice.

"For?" Ashley said annoyed at the tightness of the cuffs.

"Allowing me to have the opportunity, to take full advantage of you, in any way I wish and having you underneath me...helpless...."

"Spencer Carlin, you little...."

"Devil? Yeah well at least for tonight..." and with that Spencer leaned in and enveloped the brunette's ear, sealing it with a kiss. "Or I could...not touch you...." Spencer whispered silently. Ashley pushed a breath in and out of her chest.

"Or you could...."

"Or I won't...."

"Or you could..." Ashley said now losing all grip on her confident vocals and exchanging them for begging ones.

"I think I'm just gonna lay here then...." Spencer said rolling back onto her back and proceeding to end the seduction. Ashley piped up quickly.

"No...no...I liked where that was going...." she said quickly.

"Are you going to let me play then?" Spencer came back with a soft touch against Ashley's thigh.

"Uh huh..." the cuffed girl murmured out. Spencer removed her hand and Ashley groaned at the loss of feeling.

"Good...now..." Spencer started but was quickly interrupted.

" I wonder if being in this costume could possibly help bring out the hidden dirty talker in you..." Ashley said catching a little glimmer of light from under the door and using it to her advantage to find Spencer's darkened baby blues. Spencer caught the look and proceeded to climb over top of the tight abed girl. She leaned in pinching a tiny space of air between her lips and the ones of the girl beneath her.

"Let's play a game..." Spencer breathed out. "I say a word and you say the next thing it makes you think of and then I'll say the next thing it makes me think of. One. Word. Only." she firmly stated. Ashley nodded despite the fact that the blonde couldn't really see her, but in way she really didn't have to, Spencer knew her answer was yes.

"Alright....I start..." Spencer grinned. "Skin."s

"Sweat."a

"Tasty."s

"Lick"a

"Wet."s

"Hot."a

"You."s

"Tease."a

"Nibble."s

"Bite."a

"Neck."s

"Kiss."a

"Lips."s

"Pussy." a

"Clit." s

"Suck." a

"Cumming."s

By this time, both girls had literally creamed their costumes from their exchanges of words. By the time the word "clit" rolled off Spencer's tongue, and a streetlight outside of the darken rooms window came on, finally moonlighting the girl's face, Ashley literally thought she was going to explode out of her cuffs.

"Oh my, baby...so dirty....." Ashley said leaning up to her with the little bit of slack she had. Spencer pressed her forehead up against Ashley's and willingly gave in for a kiss, sliding her hands over her cheeks, keeping her in place. "I thought you weren't going to touch me...." Ashley cocked her head and questioned.

"I know...but a devil can change her mind, and since I couldn't think of another word, I'd figured I'd demonstrate the above ones for your body's pleasures." "So first off...skin...." Spencer seductively began to unbutton Ashley's white shirt and lift it over her head, only to be delayed by her wings.

"Damn wings...." Ashley said squirming to back scratch them off the bed. It worked as the velcro slipped out of sync and left the wings dangling on the side of the bed. "Now..proceed..."Ashley giggled and Spencer obeyed, finally get the skin she was looking for, in the form of two tanned breasts.

"No bra huh?"

'Yeah, well, I can't be "all angel" ya know...." Ashley said feeling the change in temperature as her skin hit the cool air.

"Now for the next word...sweat....I think we're going to have to work up to that one...let's move on..." she said licking her lips, Ashley sighed waiting for her next move. "Tasty..." Spencer whispered as she took Ashley's lips onto her own kissing the vanilla flavored lip balm with ease. The angel moaned into her mouth but Spencer quickly pulled away.

"Are we on "tease?" yet because that's what you're doing to me right now..." Ashley wriggled against her devil's body, grinding up on her.

"No we are not....W-E-T....well let's see...." Spencer reached her hand down and smoothed it along Ashley's abs just below the crooked button of her white jeans. She unbuttoned them slowly and reached her hand inside, she felt a trickle atop of the girl's panties. "Lemme fix that..." Spencer pulled her hand out and leaned down to Ashley's tummy, she planted soft kisses in a pattern around it as she moved up and plowed her way through Ashley's mounds with her tongue. The other girl gripped the metal bars tightly, feeling a pleasurable dizzy sensation whiz over her. Spencer stopped her actions and went back down into the darkness that was Ashley's jeans, this time feeling a new warmness a liquid spreading across her now soaked panties.

"You happy now...see what you're doing to me..." Ashley leaned upwards, but the blonde pushed her back down.

"Uh huh and I'm not done yet...." she dominated her way through the next few words, but didn't take any action, she simply made Ashley more aroused in one sentence. "You are so hot baby, I want you....all of you." Ashley moaned and pushed up harder into her girlfriend.

"You definitely covered those last two words..." she moaned again.

"Tease is next....your favorite..."

"I didn't say it was my favorite word..."

"You were so anxious to get to though..."

"Yeah, so I could get it over with and get to the words AFTER IT..." Ashley slyly replied until she felt a finger over her lips.

"No more talking from you...." Spencer dipped down to Ashley's breasts once again, she coyly brushed her palms over them, sending the girl's eyes back into her hand. She caressed them smoothly at first until she got the plumpness of nipples blocking her strokes, to which she stopped, reaffirming the word "tease". "Shall I go on..." Spencer flipped an eyebrow. Ashley looked down at her nipples and threw a pleading look back up to her lover. Spencer placed her mouth directly above one of the aroused pieces of flesh, she blew on it a little before dropping down and taking it between her teeth, chattering over it ever so gently, she proceeded to grant the other one the same bit of pleasure. Without saying another word, Spencer moved into the frame of Ashley's collarbone, biting and nipping at the sensitive area with encouraging sounds from Ashley as she reached her neck. "Mmm two in one shot...." Spencer said referring to covering two more of their naughty words in her latest seductive play at Ashley's body.

"Take my pants off please..." Ashley breathed out helplessly.

"I thought I told you not to talk Missy?" Spencer said in more of a cute tone then a firm one.

"I know but I am handcuffed to a bed, dazed and turned on all at the same time...."

"Your point being?" Spencer giggled as she saw the pout escape from underneath her to which she mimicked. "You really want me to take those off don't you?" she said nodding and continuing to pout like her friend.

"Uh huh..." Ashley cried out cutely as more pouting ensued.

"Well, seeing as I didn't think it was possible for your lips to stick out that far...I shall grant you this one wish...."

"Hey I'm the Angel shouldn't I be the one to grant wishes?" Ashley's smart ass wit took hold once again.

"May I remind you that you are the Angel, handcuffed to the bed with a devil overtop of you...now tell me again who calls the shots..." the blonde zoomed her way close to Ashley's face. With another look of pout filled sorriness from Ashley, Spencer began maneuvering the white jeans off her tiny waist, followed by her wet panties, all which fell atop Ashley's velcro wings on the same side of the bed.

clicked on the light. The girls found their way to a very stylish mid room center. The room was decked out in leather furniture, a white draped bed with silver studded bed posts, mirrors from side to side and a pole, placed direction in the center of the room between end of bed and one of the dressers. They looked at each other and vigorously hopped onto the bed.

"Now we are up to...." Ashley started to say before she was interrupted by lips crashing into hers, the girl's tongues roamed the coves of their mouths, for a minute or two at least.

"That...and once again I did the two in one...Kiss and Lips." Spencer pulled off confidently.

"No you didn't" Ashley shook her head. Spencer tilted her off to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"Wrong lips." Ashley said eyeing her aching lower body. Spencer smiled and decided it was time to throw away her teasing dominating routine and just give into the woman that she loved so very much. She looked into the chocolate haired girl's eyes in a way of telling her that she was now ready to make love to her. Ashley's eyes pierced through the blue that was Spencer's, and it seemed as though their costumes vanished and they once again had just become Spencer and Ashley. The girls kissed each other and Spencer made her way down, first leaving her lip marks on Ashley's abdomen, inner thighs and then finalizing the deal with one long kiss on her sparkling varnished wet folds. She parted them and Ashley spread her legs to give in to the other girl. Her tongue slowly played against the girl's clit like a violin introducing itself to a new song, then as her rhythms confidently progressed, Spencer whisked two fingers away inside of the brunette, speeding up and slowly down as Ashley's body waved in curves around them. The silence of the room was quick to be defeated by moans escaping from Ashley's mouth. Spencer continued to finger play her way through the girl's core, reaching up and fronting at her g spot. Ashley bit down on her lip and jerked her lower body upwards letting the girl who was pleasing her that she was indeed close to being sent over the edge.

"Spence...baby...just like that...don't fucking stop...please..." Ashley panted out as she pulled at the cuffs, putting pressure on the center of them and ripping them towards the bedframe and she tried to take control of her approaching orgasm. As Spencer made her away around Ashley's clit once more with her entire mouth, that was it. Ashley's upper and lower body thrust as she came once quickly and then was sent into another wave which came on stronger. With one last jerk, the cuffs broke in the center, flinging the girls hands out in the opened and free from capture. As her body settled Spencer moved back up to her lips, allowing her to taste the aftermath of their fun. When she felt Ashley's hand grip around her cheeks, she flinched in surprised.

"How did you...?" she started to question before going directly to Ashley's wrists and feeling the verdict of her escape.

"The cuffs are metal but the rest is plastic...the fucking center chain is plastic..." Ashley groaned a bit annoyed.

"How's that for an awesome prop?" Spencer said giggling pulling the bobby pin from her hair and quickly jiggling the easy lock opened on both ends.

"More like an awesome fuck..." Ashley raised an eyebrow.

"Ashley...so dirty!!" Spencer mocked.

"Look who's talking devil mouth..." Ashley fired back.

"Now, can we please go back to my place so I can ice my wrists down for a little bit and then proceed in giving you the most amazing fucking orgasms of your life once I've recovered?" Ashley said sitting at the side of the bed, now fully clothed.

"You got it baby.." Spencer said kissing her gently and rising from the bed. As the girls exited the room they realized right away that most of the party had died down and only a few guests remained. Hand in hand they made their way through the living room, where Madison, Sherri and a few other cheer bitches sat.

"What the hell..." Madison got up immediately.

"How did your dog get lose?" one of the cheer bitches snapped.

"Well apparently, those hand cuffs are just like Madison, cheap, plastic, easy to fuck with, break out of, and leave when finished....." Ashley said loudly.

"Fuck you." Madison whipped.

"You wish, that mission has already been completed..." Spencer said eyeing her girlfriend up and down. Madison sat back down, defeated, as the other cheer bitches seemed to eye the couple in envy, not disgust.

"You guys make me sick!!" Madison said stomping off down the hall. Spencer and Ashley laughed and made their exit back out the side door. As the walked down the street and back to Ashley's car, Ashley checked her watch, midnight exactly. Once inside Ashley started the car but was having complications due to her wings now being crooked and slated through the driver's side window. She reached behind her and pulled them off.

"Hey, you can't lose your wings...."

"Sure I can, it's midnight and it's time for me to change back into the little devil that I am..." Ashley smirked giving her girlfriend a kiss. "Now...give me your horns..." she said grabbing them off of Spencer's head a placing them on her own. Spencer just smiled and laughed in awe of the adorablenss that sat next to her. "Much better." Ashley said firmly driving off into the ghostly night.


End file.
